Not Pregnant
by PuckleberryFinnLOVE
Summary: This is the 7th time Finn! I'll never get pregnant! I'll never get my old man's money!"
1. Chapter 1

_Not Pregnant._ Finn looked down at the piece of plastic in his hands. He looked up at his wife and shook his head. Her hopeful face turned into an ugly scowl that usually took residents on her face.

"This is the 7th time Finn! I'll never get pregnant! I'll never get my old man's money!" With that she raced out of the room and down the stairs, making as much racket as possible. Finn hung his head, looking again at the _Not Pregnant_ willing it to just say _Pregnant_.

"This is…just not good" Finn was never very good with expressing his feelings with words, so he just stood and threw the plastic roughly into the trashcan near the door. He was really hoping it would work this time! He wants a child! Someone he can love and they would love him back 100%. He took one last look into the trashcan, and then left his bedroom. He fled down the stairs, passing his wife talking loudly on her cell, grabbed his jacket off the hook and left the house.

As soon as he was outside, he laid his back on the door and breathed deeply. Pushing off the door, he headed down the sidewalk. When _Joe's Coffee House_ came into his view a small smile came upon his face. He opened the door, making the small bells jingle, and walked up the line. He looked around noticing that it was more busy than usual. He didn't think much of it, and when it was his turn to order, he smiled at Brittany and just said "My usual".

Brittany and Santana were the only ones who worked at the coffee house that Finn has known since High School. He picked the only available table near the back; grabbing the paper that someone had left and started reading the front cover. The high school football team had lost their first game. Good to see not many things have changed. The Lima High football team was never very good. In all seriousness, they sucked.

Thinking of high school, memories flooded his mind. He had been the star quarterback since he was a sophomore and had been dating Quinn Frabray, head cheerleader. His best friend Puck was also on the football team, and biggest badass in town. They were the most popular throughout high school, and he had been counting on getting a football scholarship to get out of this hell hole. Unfortunately, the team sucked and no scouts came to see him. He graduated and started working at his step-father's car shop. Now he owned it, and was married to Quinn. She used to be so happy, and fun. Well, on the other hand, he had seen how she was to the losers of the school. A cold hard bitch that threw a fit so fast it'd make your head spin.

He was brought out of his musings when Santana brought him his coffee. He nodded and sent her a small smile. She returned it, and headed back to where Brittany was taking another order. Both of them had been cheerleaders too. The Cheerios ruled the school, now they served the teens that go there.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and looked into the newspaper. A small headline caught his eye and began to read, softly reading aloud.

"..'This is a natural way to bring a child into the world!' Said the owner of the business. 'We know some couples are not able to have children, and with our help they do, and it's all natural, and none of that scary scientist-like business.'" There wasn't not much else but it did have a website on the corner. Finn ripped the site out of the paper, putting it in his pocket, and left.

Once he got home, his wife bombarded him, almost making him drop his cup. "Where HAVE you been?" she looked at his coffee and scoffed, "oh of course, went to get coffee. Whatever, let's go. We are going to the doctor. I've set up a appointment to see which one of us is at fault for this." Finn was at fist a little confused to what "this" was. Then it hit him. The fact they couldn't get pregnant could be that one of them was infertile!

"Okay" was all he could manage before he was pushed back out the door. He walked to the car, opening his wife's door first. She rolled her eyes and got in. He went to the driver's side and got in. The thirty minute ride to the hospital was silent. Finn's radio hadn't been working, so usually he would sing to himself, but his wife wasn't very tolerant of his singing so silence was the only answer.

After a bunch of awkward test and questions, Finn sat beside Quinn in the small doctor's room while she read a magazine.

"Hello, I'm your doctor Mike Chang" The doctor said as he entered the room. Finn smiled and jumped up to shake hands with him. Mike had been on his team in school, and still had the super bowl parties at his house every year.

"Hey man" Finn said. Mike smiled, and sat at in chair. Finn sat back down next to Quinn, realizing they would about to find out the truth of their situation

"I have your test results," Quinn grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Finn, your fine. Quinn, I'm sorry to report, but.." That was all Mike was able to say before Quinn let go of Finn's hand and been to sob into hers. Finn wrapped a arm around her, and thanked Mike before leading her out of the room. After dealing with the papers, he led his still-sobbing wife to the car.

By the time they got home, Quinn had stop sobbing and was staring into space being scary quiet. "Awe man, fuck" Finn whispered when he saw his wife's state. She always got like this when something seriously upset her. The last time being when she broke her nail after just getting a manicure.

She got out of the car and went into the house. Finn turned off the car, and followed her. She went straight to their room and closed the door. Finn sighed and went into the computer room. After checking his mail, he remembers the piece of paper in his pocket and took it out. He typed in the website and a picture of pregnant women was the first thing that he noticed.

After reading the whole website, his eyes were as saucers. He closed it and went into the living room. Sitting on the couch he began to think. He could do that right? Then he would have a baby to love! Plus Quinn would be happy because of the money that would be released to her. Finn frowned at that thought. She only wanted a baby so she could get the money her father had frozen in the bank. Whatever, he needed to have a human in his life he could love and take care of.

After waiting a few days, he showed the website to Quinn. He watched as she read, her face showing nothing. After she was done, she looked at him. He smiled at her, so turning into shock as she through his lap top at him. He caught it and set it down, looking at his wife like he was afraid, which he was.

"How dare you bring me this? I will not let my husband cheat on me!"

"Honey it's not cheating!" Finn began to argue.

"They bring some whore here and you have sex with her…I think that counts as cheating!" Finn cringed at her words. Apparently she didn't read everything.

"Look," Finn opened the website back up, "It's not like that. The wife chooses between the girls offered. The girl is wearing a veil, black. She is unable to see out of it, and the male will not be able to see her. She wears a robe during the process and the wife can be in the room while it happens. There is no foreplay, just straight intercourse, and then she leaves. It's for 6 days and then they wife gets to go with her to the doctor and get a picture of the baby from a sonogram."

"So I would be able to pick the girl, be there when it happens, and legally be the mother of the child?" At Finn's nod she jumped off the bed in excitement. "That might just work! Oh my God! Why didn't you show me this earlier?" She didn't wait for an answer before leaving the room talking to herself.

It worked. He couldn't believe it worked. He smiled the biggest smile he has ever smiled in the past few years. He went to his phone, dialing a familiar number.

"What?" a gruff voice answered the phone.

"Puck! Remember that website I told you about yesterday? Well Quinn is all for it!" Finn couldn't help but let the excited enter his voice.

"Seriously? Fuck, I thought she'd kick you out for suggesting it. Not that that would be a bad thing." Finn nodded even though he knew Puck couldn't see him. None of his friends liked Quinn and he didn't really blame them.

"Well man, glad to hear you'll finally have something good out of that horrible marriage. Look…I kind of got company if you know what I mean" Finn could hear a female voice in the back ground and chucked.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later man. Bye"

"Bye" Finn hung up the phone, and laid back on the bed. He was happy. Truly happy. He went to his drawer, and underneath all his clothes were divorce papers. He had this written up a few months ago. He took them out and was about to through them in the trash can, but decided against it and put them back in the drawer. He knew he wouldn't divorce Quinn. But he couldn't let go of the papers just yet.

He had promised Quinn to always be there for her, and even though he is no longer in love with her, he always keeps his promises.

Today is Saturday. The day his wife was going to pick out the girl. According to the rules he had to leave the house for the whole day. He got an early start, and headed to coffee shop, getting the paper on the way. He ordered his usual and sat near the back again. Today it was less crowed.

He heard the door jingled, and as a reflex he looked up, then back down. Realizing what he saw though made him look back up. A girl no…a woman had just entered, and she was beautiful. Dark hair, curled perfectly, flowing over her shoulders. A tight hot body covered in a sweater and skinny jeans. After being handed her coffee, she looked around catching eyes with him. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't. The woman's face had a confused look before it settled into recongization. She made her way to Finns table and sat on the other side.

"Hello Finn" She smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do I know you?" she giggled, and Finn decided it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

"Well I guess you wouldn't remember me. I went to Lima High, the names Rachel Berry." Finn did a double take. Rachel Berry? The biggest loser in high school? Who wore weird clothes and was in the loser Glee club?

"Rachel? Wow, you look great" Rachel blushed a bit before responding.

"Thanks. You look good as well. How are you?" They began to talk about their life's. He left out the part that he was married to Quinn.

"...and now I'm a teacher at Lima High. Hopefully though, when I earn enough money, I'll be able to move to New York." Rachel finished.

"New York? That's amazing! It was really nice meeting your Rachel. I'm sorry for how sucky high school was for you." He offered a smile, she returned it. It made his heart beat a little faster than it should have.

"It's okay. I remember you were always the nicer out of your jackass friends." It's true too. Finn hated that to be popular; you had to be mean to the losers. Finn just wasn't that type of person though, so he just ignored them instead. He wasn't mean, but he wasn't really that nice either.

"I could have been a better person though." Finn said, hanging his head. Rachel patted the back of his hand. The touch was small, but it sent a fire through him.

"It's okay really. Everyone makes mistakes, it was high school!" Rachel laughed.

"You're really too sweet of a person." Finn smiled at her. She looked into his eyes and for a moment neither could move nor look away. Rachel finally pulled her eyes away from him and looked at her phone.

"Oh shit! I have to go! I have a..ah a meeting to go to." Finn nodded, feeling a sadness suddenly fill him.

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you around?" He tossed a hopeful grin at her. Rachel bit her lip, and nodded.

"Most definitely." Finn smiled triumphantly and watched her leave and walk down the street. He was feeling his life was looking up.

Quinn walked back and forth near her front door. "When are they going to get here?" She heard a knock and ran to the door. She smoothed her skirt and opened the door.

"Hello, I am Natiele Portel." Said a short woman, with her nose in the air, looking at Quinn. She was wearing a ridiculous fur coat and a strange matching fur.

"Yes yes, come in!" Quinn said as she opened the door wider. Ms. Portel came in, with 3 women following her. Quinn led them to the living room and sat down on the chair as the 4 woman sat on the couch.

"These are the girls I have brought for you to look at" started Ms. Portel, "stand up girls!" The girls stood up, all looking at Quinn. "They are all beautiful as you can see, and they have high IQ's and amazing resumes. This is the first time for each of them, which is required to have the best results."

"These women are all virgins?" Quinn couldn't believe it. They each were beautiful.

"Yes, we tested and they are all virgins." Quinn nodded, still having trouble believing it. She looked at the resumes. One name caught her eye.

"Rachel Berry?"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Sorry for not updating sooner, but it's the holidays you know?

And I forgot to add the disclaimer: I don't own Glee...duh. :D

Chapter 2

"Rachel Berry?" Quinn's head shot up and looked each girl in the face, before settling on the one with the nose that was slightly larger than normal. She always loved Berry's nose, even though Berry herself loved her nose, Quinn has always found it be the one imperfection on the girl.

"Quinn." Rachel was a actress, and she was not about the let Quinn hear the tremble in her voice.

"Wow Berry, never thought I'd see you again. Especially like this." Quinn half smirked as she said that. Rachel's stone-set face faltered for a moment. Ms. Portel looked between them.

"Is this going to be a problem?" She asked, but with a tone of indifference.

"No...no its okay" Quinn said again, smirk as she sat down with the papers. The girls followed her example and sat down. She pretended to look at the others, before looking at Rachel's. She had a higher IQ then Quinn did! She was very talented, and her health record was fantastic. No unwanted dieses or anything. Quinn looked over the resume to steal a glance at her. She, even though it was tough for Quinn to admit, had a nice body. She probably killed herself in a gym to get it. Her skin was a beautiful color, and her hair was nice also. Her nose though. Quinn sighed; well maybe the baby's nose would be Finn's?

With that thought she stopped. She is actually considering letting 'Manhands' be the woman to have sex with Finn. Well, it's not like he will know who it is. Plus, in high school he never once glanced at Berry, except for a few moments after she got slushied. Also, Quinn could imagine that this is a very tough choice for Berry to be making. Almost like whoring herself out, in a way. Quinn looked at this in a way that, she would always be better then Rachel. Her life always better! She had loved torturing her in high school, why not for a little longer? Quinn chuckled to herself.

She stood, the other woman following suit. "I've made my decision."

"Fantastic. Which one will it be?" was a great judge when it came to this sort of thing. This woman would most certainly pick the tall blonde. She looked more like Mrs. Hudson then the others. So she was surprised by the words that came out of Quinn's mouth.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry" Rachel almost let her jaw drop open in astonishment. Ms. Portel didn't let her surprise last long. She nodded her head and started to usher the other two women out.

"Rachel, you know what to do. Stay here and discuss the times and days, and get the paper work signed. When you're done, come back to the agency." With that, she didn't wait for Quinn to show them out, and walked out with her nose in the air.

There was silence for a few minutes while Quinn and Rachel just exchanges glances. Rachel was the one to break the silence. "Why me?" Rachel didn't blink, her gaze never leaving Quinn's.

"Because, I knew that no man would ever leave me…for you." Quinn's voice held a deep malice, but Rachel didn't flinch or let it affect her. Well…didn't let it show that it affected her.

"Okay," Rachel pulled some papers out of the small bag at her side. Quinn looked at the bag, when did that get there? "This is the paper work that states all the rules. I am not allowed to know your husband's name or see his face. He in return is not allowed to know my identity. After it is determined I am pregnant, you will attend all the doctor appointments for duration of the pregnancy. You will be called when I go into labor and after I have the baby, you will sign a few more papers, and be able to leave the hospital with the child. You pay half of what you're due when it's confirmed I'm pregnant. You will also have to pay for the appointments, and anything you want to buy the baby. I take care of myself, and buy my own food and medicine I will need to take for the baby. I have an apartment on the east side of Lima, and you are allowed a visit whenever you like," Quinn scoffed at the idea, "Okay, sign here, here, and initial here."

"Got it" Quinn signed the paper in the appropriate places.

"This," Rachel pulled out a blank paper with lines, "is where we put the schedule on for the agency. This following week is when I will be most fertile. For certainty it will be for 6 days. What days and times would be best for your husband and yourself?"

Quinn sat thoughtfully for a bit. "Well, my husband owns his own business," she threw a 'ha in your face' look at Rachel, "and I suppose I could get him to take another week off. We had this whole week off as well," she didn't tell Rachel it was because of this whole pregnancy thing, "He has to work very hard, but his 2nd in command could deal for another week. I work from home, so I won't need to be taking off. Let's start on Monday shall we? I think afternoon would be best, so be here around 3?" Rachel nodded writing in the times. She would have to call the school and figure out what to do about her leaving 30 minutes early for the whole week.

"Fine. Here is my number," she handed Quinn a card, with just the #, and no name, "There's no name just in case you husband should see it by mistake. Call me on Sunday, to make sure its Monday will still be on. I am also required to tell you, that if you decide you no longer want this child at any point, the cancelation fee will be twice what you owe at the end. You husband also has the power to cancel this document. I think that's all, call if you have any more questions." Rachel gathered her papers, leaving copies with Quinn, stood and left the room. Quinn still sat in her chair, reaching for the copies of the papers.

"Cancelation? Ha I don't think so. Not with the money I'll be getting when this is all over." Rachel didn't hear that, and it was a good thing. As soon as she was outside, she leant back against the door.

"Well…shit." Rachel had already been having all these thoughts that maybe what she was doing was wrong. Now that she was in it…she still couldn't believe it was for fucking Quinn! The stupid cheerleader that had tortured her, and had everyone calling her 'Manhands' and 'Yental'. Who would have married that witch?

Wait…wasn't she going out with Finn in high school? But…she saw him earlier today, and he had no ring on, or mentioned being married. That look he gave her suggested he didn't have another woman he was interested in. She sighed in relief.

Finn. Her heart beat faster just thinking about earlier. She always thought he was handsome, and growing out of the baby face he had once had, made him all the more irresistible. Thinking of him also made her heart drop. If he knew was she was doing…he wouldn't be interested in her. In a few months when she was huge, what could she tell him? The rules of the agency didn't allow her to tell anyone what she was doing. It would never work out.

After having the baby, she would have enough money to finally go to New York. Her mother had basically done the same thing, but Rachel knew that she was going to make it work. And if her daughter or son, ever found out that Quinn wasn't the real mother, she would accept them and not practically disown them like her mother had her.

"Well," Rachel whispered to herself, she had started walking down the sidewalk, "Since I won't be able to drink for awhile, might as well have one last night out." She headed toward the town's only bar to drink her sorrows away for one more time.

"Quinn?" Finn stuck his head in his home. Quinn had called earlier and said that it was safe to come home without running into the woman he wasn't allowed to see. He walked in and threw his coat on the hanger and went into the living room. Quinn wasn't there, so he assumed she was in the bedroom.

After leaving the coffee shop, he had gone to his step-brothers for a visit. Though for most of the day he was torn between thinking of two things. First, of what all went down here today. She picked the woman, and knowing Quinn it was probably the uglier of the choices. She was a bitch like that, not that he blamed her for choosing someone that he wouldn't be attracted to. Second…Rachel. He couldn't shake her from his mind, and he kind of didn't want to. He felt bad for not telling her about Quinn, but for some reason, he just couldn't. Plus, now that he's doing this, he doesn't know how to face her.

He was lost in his thoughts, and didn't know when he fell asleep, but he felt himself being shaken awake harshly.

"Wake up you big oaf!" Quinn yelled into his ear.

"What….what time is it?"

"It's like 11. I've been waiting in our bedroom all night! I just wanted to tell you, tomorrow you need to call Puck and tell him, he is going to have to take over at work for another week. She will start coming on Monday at 3." With that she went back upstairs. Finn stayed where he was at. Why couldn't she wait till tomorrow to tell him that? Whatever, he got up and headed upstairs after her. She was already back in bed. He took of his clothes and crawled in the bed, furthest away from Quinn as he could get.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and Monday morning even longer.


End file.
